paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Loot
, showing both baggable loot and loose items.]] Loot is the main source of income for the crew in PAYDAY 2. Loot bags . The player is also carrying a bag. Note the slight screen tilt when carrying bags.]] There are various types of loot bags, all of which fall into one of six weight categories; the heavier the bag, the more it slows down the carrier, and the harder it is to throw. Heavier bags may also reduce the carrier's jump height and prevent the carrier from sprinting. Skills and perks can reduce some of these negative effects. Notes: * Default player movement speed is capped at . * The values seen above differ from internal values since the base bonus of pre-patch #100 Transporter, given to players by default now, are calculated into the table. Internal Bag Types Internally in the game's files, there are actually categories of bags listed. Aside from the standard six types of bag, there are also bags classed as, "coke_light", "explosives", "cloaker_explosives", and "being". However, these bag types are ultimately inconsequential, as they are merely clones of light, medium, medium, and heavy bags respectively. Exceptions are explosives which, unsurprisingly, gain the additional property of exploding when thrown or dropped a great distance. Shells used to have this bag class until Update #57 changed it to medium, making the explosives category unused and "cloaker_explosive" which makes bags perish on Prison Nightmare and Cursed Kill Room. Bags of coke and meth are technically classed as coke_light. Body bags are technically classed as being. Update #79 added the "slightly very heavy" category. It's a clone of the "very heavy" category, but allows for movement instead of and throwing instead of . The "mega heavy" category used to belong to the cold fusion engines in Big Oil, but in Update #105.2, it was shifted to the heavy category, leaving the mega heavy category unused. Update #152 added the slightly heavy category. Securing Loot In order to turn in a loot bag, it must be either thrown into a designated extraction point (e.g. van, helicopter, boat) or carried by the player as they escape. The extraction point is marked with a suitcase icon and is often also an escape vehicle. If a loot bag is just thrown into the escape zone that is not a van and is not picked up before the crew escapes, then it will not count towards their payday. Multiple-day heists have mechanics for transferring the bag-value from one day to the next, until they are turned out after successfully completing the final day. They differ per heist however. Here you can see how the final tally will be made for these jobs; Note: Money gained per bag onscreen and actual value given does not match during Rats Day 2. *Big Oil: Considering day 2 doesn't contain any loot, all bags stolen on day 1 will be cashed out. *The Biker Heist: Both days will be cumulatively added towards the final tally. All loot stolen on day 1 and 2 will be cashed out. *Election Day: Doesn't contain loot the first day, so all loot stolen on day 2 will be cashed out. *Firestarter: You will get the loot gained cumulatively each day, so after succeeding you will gain cash from day 1, day 2 and day 3. All loot secured on day 1, 2 and 3 will be cashed out. *Flash Drive: Considering day 2 doesn't contain any loot, the gold stolen on day 1 will be cashed out. *Framing Frame: Painting values on day 1 will be negated (even if after the required amount they should be more valuable than the cash you get in return). Money and gold gained on day 2 and 3 will be cumulatively added towards the final tally. Loot gained day 2 and day 3 will be cashed out. *Get the Coke: The value of the coke in day 1 will be negated. The coke secured on day 2 will be cashed out. *Goat Simulator: The value of the loot in day 1 will be negated. All loot secured on day 2 will be cashed out. *Hotline Miami: Both days will be cumulatively added towards the final tally. All loot stolen on day 1 and 2 will be cashed out. *Hoxton Breakout: This multiple-day heist does not contain loot, the server secured at the end of Day 2 is counted as an objective and thus awards no money. *Rats: All loot secured on day 1 will be negated, the final tally will depend on day 2 and day 3. While the first 3 bags on screen will show a value of '65,000' (if stolen back) the actual value for that difficulty for the remaining bags will be returned. Thus if additional meth is made day 1 but not secured day 2, that money will not be granted. All loot secured on day 2 and day 3 will be cashed out. *Reservoir Dogs Heist: The heist is played in non-chronological order, and the loot on day 2 represents the loot secured in day 1. How many bags are secured in day 2 affects how much of the objective loot secured in day 1 will be added to the payday. *Watchdogs: The value of day 1 will be negated, the final returned amount depends on day 2 alone. All loot secured on day 2 will be cashed out. In every heist, there is the opportunity to earn money by stealing large amounts of valuables. In some heists, the crew is required to steal a certain number of loot bags and extra bags can be stolen for significantly more money. The value of a loot bag depends on the difficulty level and objective requirement. The values are calculated like this: Loot Bag Values **In Boiling Point, the Master Server's value depends on the amount of bodies that have been scanned. In Beneath the Mountain, the server cannot be upgraded, however it starts out already at Stage 2. ***'Old Wine' has to be carried into escape zone for value to count. Notes: * Prior to Update #73, bags didn't have their own detection range when they were not being carried rather than relying on guard or camera detection. Overall this meant bags were much easier for guards to see, yet slightly harder for cameras. ** All loot and equipment bags have a maximum detection range of meters (down from 40m for guards, up from 15m for cameras). ** Body Bags have a detection range of meters (down from 25m for guards, up from 15m for cameras). * The Bomb Parts in The Bomb Heists are split into two different weights. Two parts in the center are "Heavy" while the bottom and top parts are "Medium". *Artifacts from The Diamond are medium weight unless they are of the painting/parchment variants. The Yacht Heist and Henry's Rock only use the medium variant of this loot type. * The Coke spawned on Framing Frame Day 3 serves as a framing device, and as such cannot be secured for extra money via normal means. Should the alarm be triggered while the coke has to be put into place, players can secure up to four bags by carrying them on their backs, however, granting them the normal value. * The Servers in Day 2 of both Firestarter and Hoxton Breakout are treated as objective bags to be taken to complete the day. Neither of them yield any monetary value. * The money bags in the Birth of Sky heist cannot be secured normally; Instead, they are thrown onto one of the money pallets that broke upon landing. * Securing the Old Wine in Framing Frame does not grant its value. In order to properly get rewarded, it must be carried into the escape zone. Loose Items Loose items, such as money, jewelry, and other small valuables that can usually be grabbed instantaneously for a larger payday or for unlocks. In contrast to loot, loose items do not need to be bagged or thrown into an extraction point. These items are generally found in safes (e.g. Four Stores), display cases (e.g. Jewelry Store/Diamond Store), or deposit boxes (e.g. Bank Heists, Transports). Some loose items, such as ATM contents, cannot be grabbed instantly. Money Value= These pickups always give money. The Chameleon skill provides a to their value. In general loose loot value scales with difficult level as follows. The notable exceptions to this are the basic money bundle, the poker chips in Golden Grin Casino, and the phones and tablets in Stealing Xmas, which retain a flat base value of $1,000 regardless of difficulty level. Also the ??? loose items in Birth of Sky have a base value of $1,954 on all difficulties. |-|Achievement Value= These items' only value are for unlocking achievements or trophies. Their respective achievements or trophies may unlock mask parts or continental coins respectively, but will not have any value afterwards. Gage Mod Courier Packages and Gage Spec Ops keys and cases are not covered here. Vehicles Vehicles are a special kind of loot, and are currently only considered as loot in the Car Shop heist (Goat Simulator, Aftershock, and The Biker Heist also require vehicles to be taken to certain areas but no money is gained by doing so). They require you to drive them to their drop-off point to get your monetary reward. Objective-related bags In some heists, there are certain kinds of bags that, while crucial or otherwise are beneficial to the mission progress, cannot be secured for a monetary value. The basic rules of regular loot bags still apply. Junk Junk are items of no monetary value that have a chance to appear in deposit boxes and safes. They cannot be interacted with at all. Heritageforeshadowing.png|A collection of wartime medals. Pricelessmemories.png|A collection of photos. Romebook.png|A book about the history of Rome. Wereyoureallyborn.png|A birth certificate. Achievements and Trophies Achievements= bags without defusing any bombs.}} paintings.}} bags without the escape car leaving the first time.}} bags.}} bags worth of ammo.}} Bags of Gold.}} bags of loot.}} bags of loot and escape without killing anyone.}} pieces of the samurai armor. Completing this achievement will unlock the “Somen Mempo” mask.}} bags of random loot including all pieces of the samurai armor.}} secured bags. Unlocks “The 16th” mask, the "Clay" material, the "Spartan" pattern and the Marksman Foregrip for the Falcon rifle.}} bags in the default escape with the all lasers active. Unlocks the CQB Foregrip for the Falcon rifle.}} bags of meth on day one of the Hotline Miami job. Unlocks the Graham mask, Ghetto Blaster, Extended Mag and Just Bend It for the Blaster 9mm submachine gun, "Error" material and "Be Somebody" pattern.}} bags of additional loot. Unlocks the "Medusa" mask, "Rusting Metal" material and "Runes" pattern.}} }} }} in the Helicopter on the Counterfeit job. Unlocks the "Viking" mask, "Houndstooth" material and "Fenris" pattern. }} - Loose Items= }} }} }} }} seconds on the OVERKILL difficulty. Unlocks the "Scope Mount" and "PBS Suppressor" for the AK weapon family, "Alfred" mask, "Dawn" material and "Dinosaur Skull" pattern.}} }} }} hidden Bullet Trophies. Unlocks “The Bullet” mask.}} hidden Robot Trophies. Unlocks "The Robot” mask.}} hidden Marine Trophies. Unlocks “The Marine” mask.}} hidden Cultist Trophies. Unlocks “The Cultist” mask.}} }} - Equipment / Other= engine being correct.}} body bags under the Christmas tree.}} }} }} |-|Trophies= Trophy-Bushido.png| | In the Shadow Raid heist, steal all the Samurai Armor before grabbing or securing any other loot, playing on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Jiro's Lounge.}} Trophy-ButItsTheTooth.png| | Find the toothbrush in the Panic Room heist.| Top Floor bathroom.}} Trophy-Diamonds.png| | Finish the Diamond Store heist with all bags and destroying the SWAT Turret, on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Bottom Floor bathroom.}} Trophy-Goat.png| | Extract goats on Day 2 of the Goat Simulator heist.| The living room.}} Trophy-Jason.png| | Find the hobo's knife in the Aftershock heist.| The living room.}} Trophy-Meth.png| | Finish the Cook Off heist with bags of meth on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| The living room.}} Trophy-NotSoFast.png| | Find the hidden tortoise in the Heat Street heist.| Jiro's Lounge.}} Trophy-TheBullet.png| | Find the hidden Bullet Trophy in Bank Heist and Jewelry Store.| The living room.| Five trophy pickups are required.}} Trophy-TheCultist.png| | Find the hidden Cultist Trophy in Hoxton Breakout Day 1 and Diamond Store.| The living room.| Five trophy pickups are required.}} Trophy-TheFirstLine.png| | On Day 3 of the Firestarter job, find the rare poster of the OVERKILL hockey team.| Sokol's Hockey Gym.}} Trophy-TheMarine.png| | Find the hidden Marine Trophy on Go Bank and Four Stores.| The living room.| Five trophy pickups are required.}} Trophy-TheRing.png| | In the Birth of Sky heist, find all rings.| The living room.}} Trophy-TheRobot.png| | Find the hidden Robot Trophy on Shadow Raid and First World Bank.| The living room.| Five trophy pickups are required.}} Trophy-TheWorldIsYours.png| | Secure bags of Yayo on the Scarface Mansion job.| Scarface's Room.}} Trophy-TiedUp.png| |Trophy description}}| Find at least four out of the six pairs of handcuffs in the Green Bridge heist.| The living room.}} Trophy-Turret.png| | Finish the Armored Transport: Train heist with all bags, on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Wolf's Workshop.}} Trivia *Most loot types are kept in unmarked, dark blue duffel bags. There are several notable exceptions; **The eponymous Diamond of The Diamond, Almir's Toast, The Dentist's Loot, BCI Helmet, Giant Toothbrush, the mission-required loot in Stealing Xmas, the Red Diamond, the Boxes in Breakin' Feds and Henry's Rock, and Black Tablet all use a green duffel bag, to indicate their importance compared to regular loot. Cage Parts from the GO Bank and Goat Simulator heists also use these bags, as do the ladders on The Bomb: Forest and Birth of Sky, the Fireworks in Golden Grin Casino, and the Hydrogen Chloride bags in Lab Rats. **Shell bags from Transport: Train Heist, Warheads from Meltdown, and EMP-Bomb Parts from Murky Station use yellow duffel bags with explosive warnings on them. Curiously, the actual full-fledged bombs from the Bomb Heists use regular bags. **Paintings are not bagged and are simply rolled up and inserted in poster tubes. ***However, the Masterpiece in Beneath the Mountain is stored in a duffel bag instead of a poster tube. This was likely done to avoid having to create models of the escape helicopter containing paintings (however bags do not appear at all in said chopper). **The Beast Drill parts from The Big Bank heist, the Winch Parts from the Golden Grin Casino and Brooklyn Bank heists, and Caustic Soda bags in the Lab Rats heist are stashed in a light blue variation of the regular bag. **Thermal Drills, Equipment, Breaching Charges, Batteries, and Muriatic Acid bags use an orange variation of the regular bag. **The safes in Aftershock use no bags at all. **As listed above, the meth ingredients in Lab Rats are kept in color-coded bags; orange, blue, and green, depending on the ingredient. **The goats in the Goat Simulator and Firestarter heists simply sit on the heister's back. **The Cloaker Gold and Cocaine bags in Prison Nightmare and Cursed Kill Room are glowing green. *Enemies are unaffected by item weight when stealing loot bags, so they can jump up ledges and move at a brisk pace while lugging around that bag of gold or warhead that slows players to a crawl. The converse side of this, though, is that they don't move faster when carrying light items, like jewelry or cocaine. *Friendly bots can carry loot bags if they are thrown at them. They will throw their bag if shouted at a close range, and will be slowed down considerably by heavier bags. **Bots may not be able to follow the player well with the bag on, and will drop the bag to revive players. They will also make a call-out when the bag is thrown on them. *Overlooking balancing and limitations of the game engine, the way PAYDAY 2 portrays different weights of loot items and the speed penalties imposed when carrying them is highly unrealistic, as in reality an item would have to be obscenely heavy for it to weigh down and defeat the upper body strength of a fully-grown adult, which in turn would make it nigh-impossible to move. When moving heavy items in reality, more weight means the carrier could still run if they so choose but will simply get tired faster doing so. The limited jump height remains more or less true to life, however, for obvious reasons. *Moving forward while looking down while carrying a loot bag will cause the player to move diagonally to the upper-right. *Strangely, the four 'junk' medals often found in deposit boxes are not American (or Swedish). They are almost identical to various British medals, particularly the , the , the , and one somewhat resembling a . *As part of being co-developed by Lion Game Lion, the Fireworks in the Golden Grin Casino heist bear the company's logo, labelled "Lion Rockets". *The Dentist's Loot and the Breakin' Feds Box are internally referred to as "unknown" and "box_unknown", respectively. *In the Birth of Sky heist, after tossing a parachute, it will lay on the ground for 3 seconds before disappearing and respawning inside the plane. *Prior to Update #97, the Assault Rifles bag was simply called "Weapons". This was changed in said update to make room for the Pistols and Battle Rifle loot bags introduced in the update. *The ??? loose items in Birth of Sky are the from . The rings are worth $1,954 without Chameleon Ace, the year The Lord of the Rings was released. On the rings are inscriptions reading "One gang to rule them all in the hunt for riches and glory," referencing the inscription on the , "One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." Additionally, the ring assets in the files are named "material_onering". Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)